Der Flug der Taube
by Tess Carlisle
Summary: Professor Abronsius und Alfred befinden sich auf dem Weg nach Transsylvanien. Das Ziel ihrer Reise ist nah, als sie der jungen Pilotin Anna begegnen. Doch welches düstere Geheimnis hütet die junge Frau und was hat eigentlich der Graf von Krolock damit zu tun?


Der beißende Schneewind nahm Alfred den Atem und griff nach seiner ungeschützten Haut. In einer raschen Bewegung zog er mit den behandschuhten Händen seinen Schal enger und rückte seine Mütze zurecht. In eben diesem Moment war er sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob es wirklich eine so gute Idee gewesen war, den Professor auf seiner abenteuerlichen Reise durch Rumänien zu begleiten. Sie würden sich hier noch den Tod holen. Zu allem Überfluss waren sie noch nicht einmal weit gekommen. Ihre Forschungsreise sollte sie in ein kleines Dorf in den Südkarpaten führen, nach Transsylvanien. Doch dahin zu gelangen hatte sich ziemlich schnell als schwieriges Unterfangen herausgestellt.  
Alfred blinzelte in das dichter werdende Schneetreiben und versuchte den Anschluss zu Professor Abronsius nicht zu verlieren, während dieser auf dem kleinen Flughafen von einem Piloten zum nächsten geschickt wurde. Ach, wäre er doch lieber in Königsberg geblieben. Die Unterlagen des Professors zu ordnen glich zwar Sklavenarbeit, aber in den Räumlichkeiten der Universität war es immerhin warm und trocken.  
„Professor", versuchte Alfred die Aufmerksamkeit seines Mentors zu erhaschen, während dieser erneut abgewiesen wurde und zum nächsten Piloten trottete. „Vielleicht sollten wir wirklich versuchen das Dorf zu Fuß-"  
„Oh, papperlapapp! Nein, nein, nein, mein Junge", unterbrach Professor Abronsius und seine Stimme wurde vom aufkommenden Sturm beinahe vollkommen verschlungen. „Das würde uns nur kostbare Zeit kosten. Und die haben wir spätestens seit dem Vorfall mit der Kutsche und dem Schneehasen schon lange nicht mehr."  
Das wusste Alfred natürlich, aber einen Versuch war es wert gewesen. Obwohl er sich beinahe sicher war, dass es sich um einen Iltis gehandelt hatte... Die Aussicht die Nacht noch einmal in einem beheizten Wirtshaus zu verbringen, anstatt in einem klapprigen Flugzeug war einfach zu verlockend gewesen.  
„Entschuldigung, der Herr", rief Abronsius und wedelte aufgeregt mit der ausgestreckten Hand. Ein verschrobener Pilot mit Fliegermütze, der gerade dabei war sein kleines Flugzeug für die Nacht zu sichern, drehte sich zu ihnen um. „Wir benötigen dringend eine Fluggelegenheit nach... nach... äh... wie hieß doch das Dorf, Alfred?"  
Alfred wollte soeben mit dem Namen des Dörfchens aushelfen, jedoch wurde seine Hilfe schon nicht mehr benötigt, da der Pilot bereits abwinkte. Das war somit der Fünfzehnte der ihnen eine Abfuhr erteilte.  
„Tut mir Leid, Opa. Nicht bei diesem Wetter." Opa? Innerlich krempelte Alfred bereits seine Ärmel hoch, um den Rüpel für seine Frechheit zurechtzuweisen. Opa! „Aber da drüben könnten Sie Glück haben. Niemand sonst hier ist dumm genug bei dem Wetter zu fliegen."  
Er deutete auf eine mittelgroße zweimotorige Propellermaschine, die aussah, als hätte sie ihre besten Tage bereits lange hinter sich. Die Farbe blätterte ab, die Ummantlung war mehrfach geflickt und... war das da Rost der sich die linke Tragfläche entlang fraß?  
Alfred blinzelte angestrengt und packte das wenige Gepäck fester, als der Professor einen kurzen Dank aussprach und ihre scheinbar letzte Hoffnung ansteuerte. Alfred betete ein Stoßgebet, dass auch Nummer Sechzehn sie auslachen und Heim schicken würde.  
Der Wind heulte ein schreckliches Lied, als er sich in den Propellern der Maschine verfing und der junge Assistent hatte plötzlich das ungute Gefühl sich auf dem Gang zum Schafott zu befinden.  
Sie fanden den Piloten unter der Maschine, wo er nach oben schauend in einer Luke des Flugzeuges verschwunden und augenscheinlich gerade dabei war eine wichtige Reparatur durchzuführen.  
„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Herr... äh..."  
Ein roter Lockenschopf tauchte aus den Tiefen der fliegenden Katastrophe auf und blinzelte sie aus tiefbraunen Rehaugen kurz neugierig an. Alfred wurde sich bewusst, dass er starrte, als die junge Frau sich mit dem Ärmel über das reizende Gesicht wischte um Ölflecken zu entfernen, diese jedoch nur noch mehr verschmierte. Lange mahagonifarbene Locken umrahmten ihr zartes Antlitz und reichten fast bis zu ihrer Hüfte.  
„Was wollen Sie?" waren ihre kurzen Worte, bevor sie wieder, mit einem Schraubenschlüssel bewaffnet, in der Luke verschwand und Alfreds Kinn wieder nach oben klappte.  
„Bitte entschuldigen Sie die Störung", sprach der Professor weiter. „Wir benötigen wirklich dringend einen flugbaren Untersatz. Über die Bezahlung müssen Sie sich keine Sorgen machen, Fräulein-"  
„Anna", beendete die Pilotin den Satz des Professors und tauchte wieder auf. „Einfach nur Anna. Geben Sie mir doch mal die Zange da."  
„Ja, natürlich." Der Professor sah sich um und reichte der Frau das gewünschte Werkzeug aus einer nahestehenden Kiste, während Alfred langsam das Gefühl bekam anzufrieren, wenn nicht bald etwas geschehen würde.  
Anna stemmte einen Fuß gegen die Außenseite des Flugzeuges und zog mit ihrem ganzen Gewicht. Mit einem beunruhigendem „Flutsch" löste sich ein etwa ellenlanger Gummischlauch endgültig aus dem Inneren und wurde von Anna einfach achtlos fallen gelassen. Sie schloss die Luke mit einem Knall und wandte sich den beiden Männern zu.  
„Wo wollen Sie denn hin?"  
Alfred antwortete schnell und Anna musterte ihn kurz von oben bis unten.  
„So so. Ja, das liegt auf meinem Weg."  
„Die Anderen wollen nicht mehr fliegen", sagte Abronsius empört und trat näher an Anna heran. „Sie sagen, es sei bei dem Sturm und der Dunkelheit zu gefährlich."  
„Alles Feiglinge", versicherte Anna, räumte den Werkzeugkoffer beiseite und blickte zwischen den Herren hin und her. „Wie viel Gepäck haben Sie?"  
„Nur das, was wir bei und tragen", sagte der Professor aufgeregt und voller Hoffnung.  
Anna würdigte den kleinen Koffer und die Arbeitstasche des Professors in Alfreds Armen eines kurzen Blickes und nickte leicht.  
„Ich kann Sie mitnehmen", schien sie nach einer Ewigkeit entschieden zu haben. „Wenn Sie die Kuh nicht stört. Nehmen Sie einfach im Laderaum Platz. In zehn Minuten sind wir startklar."  
„Oh, haben Sie vielen Dank, Anna", jubelte der Professor fröhlich und zog die Pilotin ungestüm in seine Arme. „Die Wissenschaft dankt Ihnen vielmals. Siehst du Alfred, es zahlt sich immer aus hartnäckig zu bleiben!"  
Offenbar war Alfred der Einzige der sich zwei entscheidende Kleinigkeiten fragte.  
Erstens: Der Gummischlauch war doch nicht wichtig gewesen, oder?  
Und Zweitens: Welche Kuh?

~ Ende der ersten Szene ~


End file.
